1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera which permits photographing either without using any flash device or using a flash device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional cameras have been arranged to pay no heed to its photographing mode in determining a shutter speed which is the threshold of an adverse effect of a camera shake on the result of a shot and is called a "camera-shake limit shutter speed". Even in the case of a camera of the kind arranged to give a warning against a camera shake, the camera-shake limit shutter speed is set at "1/(focal-length of lens in use)" irrespective as to whether or not a shot is to be taken by using a flash device and the warning against a camera shake is given whenever the shutter speed is lower than the camera-shake limit shutter speed. In other words, in the conventional camera, a camera-shake limit shutter speed for a flash shot mode, i.e., flash photography, in which a flash device is used, is set at the same value as a camera-shake limit shutter speed for a normal shot mode in which no flash device is used.
However, the result of a shot is less affected by a camera shake in the flash shot mode than in the normal shot mode. In the flash shot mode, therefore, the camera-shake limit shutter speed can be set at a lower speed than in the normal shot mode for obtaining a picture which is not affected by a camera shake.
With the camera-shake limit shutter speed for the flash shot mode thus set at the same value as the camera-shake limit shutter speed for the normal shot mode in which no flash device is used, the conventional camera has been arranged to give a warning indicating that no shot is possible without being affected by a camera shake, while, in actuality, the shot could be taken without being affected by a camera shake. In short, the conventional camera has been arranged to set the camera-shake limit shutter speed at an unnecessarily high speed for the flash shot mode.